User talk:Frvwfr2/Vampire
Damn you you beat me to it. Oh well good job I have more tricks up my sleeve. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:46, 31 January 2008 (EST) =O I learned about parasitism, mutualism, and ammensalism in my 6th grade Life Science class. Also, Soul Theft looks like godly E-management and E-denial. A team of 8 vampires would suck all the energy from foes :p ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:32, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, that is a problem... and this also may help people learn what those things are, easier for remembering in Biology and stuff. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 13:42, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::How could I balance these so that 8 on a team isn't overpowered? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 13:52, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::- so much energy for each vampire within aggro? Selket Shadowdancer 14:33, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah, that's good... I'll twiddle with the numbers... It could even make sense, 100 vampires in a town would end up fighting among themselves. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:35, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::How's that? Also, read the side note. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:37, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::::Seems good though I'm no expert in skill balancing. :) Selket Shadowdancer 14:39, 1 February 2008 (EST) :How does it look? Could use some more Ammensalism ideas. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 17:08, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::::So to not overpower your vampire I would suggest making the majority of his skills touch skills. Also Vampires are known for being able to lure people in with their gaze which would make a decent idea for a snare or Daze perhaps. Oh and got to give them a weakness to piercing damage as we all know they hate stakes. Holy and light damage should do serious damage to them making smiting monks more viable in PvP while perhaps offering slight better resistance to other types of damage? :) Selket Shadowdancer 16:45, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::::(EC)I gave them 65AL, with 1.5x vs light/holy damage. Up it to 70? And yeah, piercing also... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:47, 2 February 2008 (EST) I say make AL 80 but 60 against Holy, Light, and Piercing damage. Selket Shadowdancer 16:52, 2 February 2008 (EST) :How's this for an idea? Elite Enchantment Spell: Bat Transformation (I'm sure you'll think of a better name). 15 energy. 60 seconds recharge. Instant activation. For 10-20 seconds you take the form of a Vampire Bat. Your standard attacks deal lifestealing damage, you attack 33% faster, and have a 50% chance to dodge attacks. This spell ends if you use a spell or skill and any weapons equipped (from secondary proffessions) are dropped for the duration of this spell. Selket Shadowdancer 17:29, 2 February 2008 (EST) Epic... This is freakin epic, i love it, but the energy stealing thing is kinda OP even if you loose two for every vampire in the area your still stealing 32 energy from your opponents every 15 seconds o.O--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:38, 2 February 2008 (EST) Some Skills for you.. *Vampiric Bite: Steals health + causes bleeding (Would require a necro change but meh, this so belongs here) *Vampiric Gaze:(Also requires necro change i belive) Causes weakness on foes + minor energy loss *Order of the Vampire: Enchantment, With each spell or attack target ally steals x amount of health (elite ofc) To be honest Necromancers stole most of the good names with their "Blood Magic" D:.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:43, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Yeah, it kinda sucks. Would it be ok if I added skills with the same names? I may do that. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:06, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::I certainly wouldn't mind, it would make sense ya know? tbh blood magic sux on a necro anyway, most people use it on a bloody ranger.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:13, 2 February 2008 (EST) lol I read "Chupacabra" as "Chewbacca".[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:03, 2 February 2008 (EST) Soul Theft Should I change it to be a on action affect, as in whenever you cast a spell, you steal X-XX% of its cost from 1 nearby enemy? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:29, 2 February 2008 (EST) :"Flare spamming E-Denial Vampire LFG!"[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 16:36, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::But it would be a minor percentage... Kinda like expertise, but about 1/2, and for spells. But yeah, that would be a problem. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:39, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::Make it every 3-5 every spells 30 seconds or something.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'''sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:15, 2 February 2008 (EST) Slow Torture Ideas for it? Atm it is... Elite Hex Spell. Target foe moves 66% slower for 1-6s, and whenever that foe ____, that foe suffers ___ damage. Cost:10e, Cast:3/4s, Recharge:7s Feel free to do like if target foe is/is not moving, etc. Hmm, I'll do it myself... [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:17, 2 February 2008 (EST) Dementia Balanced? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 16:33, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Underpowered compared to Blackout. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:20, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh yeah... Will fix later... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 09:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) This thing is awesome monk support. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 09:59, 6 January 2009 (EST) Vampires are for pre-pubescent girls with Electra complexes "Daddy never loved me, but I'm not dark enough to be emo waaah" [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:14, 6 January 2009 (EST) :mk. ~~ 16:19, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Sorry, my wife likes Twilight and I had to sit through it with every 12 yr old girl w/in a 30 mile radius.....it was bad. So, now, I'm biased against vampire anything. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:22, 6 January 2009 (EST) Next... Just as little note: any form of skill that allows you to either do something positive for your opponents or harm your allies is bad. Always. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:15, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Well, Blood is Probably bad because of that, but Insurance certainly isn't. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 11:14, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::Which really helps both? And thats basically what Nature Rituals are tbh. And the health steal from allies is minor tbh. 55's would die, but who cares lol ~~ 11:29, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Do lower than 50% And you made a 20 energy skills, anet's gonna kill you-- ChristmasRelyk 11:33, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::Natural Rituals indeed and are they considered good or bad? Especially consider the ones that got a negative effect on your own team, how often are they used? In (bad) gimmicks. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 11:34, 1 February 2009 (EST) Essence of Dracula For 50%-of-recharge..long..infinite target ally ignores any form of Prot skills, and heals itself in the proces. Lolwut? At least remove the dot from the cast time, as it's now :P And even then, it's crazy. It's only 10 Energy. Get a few enchantments somewhere from, get an AoS and use gw:Pious Concentration. They'd need to spike you down in order to prevent this shit. Also, "Deal 19...49...57 health to target touched foe." ftw. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:49, 9 January 2009 (EST) :True. I'll change stuff later, at school atm. ~~ 12:05, 9 January 2009 (EST) Imo.... Guild Wars is wrong kind of game for this kind of proff. --Anonimous. 11:54, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Count Dracula in gw isn't a good thing, and Vampires are a race. They should have included these skills in blood magic. --'-Chaos- ' 11:55, 1 February 2009 (EST)